Until the End
by Outlaw Team
Summary: This is quite the AU! Grimm are extinct, but something is going on in the shadows... A young business woman in white gets pulled into the crossfire by her friend, a red-hooded girl with a secret that could either protect or end her.
1. The Prologue Train

**I have decided to put everything people have loved about my other multi-chapter story into this... Let's see if I can pull it off! ...also this is to buy me some time before I need to write that requested lemon for Scattered Snow...**

* * *

><p>Grimm have been driven into near extinction.<p>

Huntsmen and huntresses are out of work.

That doesn't mean that the life of hunting Grimm has gotten any less romantic though.

That was why Weiss fell for this dolt.

Ruby had entered Beacon Academy a year before it had closed down, never fully graduating. Now she sadly was only a military girl with hopes of getting an adventure in her life.

Weiss of course was never a fighter. Her father was a kind man who did everything for her, and she wanted to run his business in return.

White and Red met on a train.

The train that Ruby was taking to basic training and Weiss was taking to meet her father.

At least…that meeting is happening now.

* * *

><p>"Lucas, how much longer is the trip?" Weiss asked.<p>

Her bodyguard looked up from where he was leaning against the wall. "An hour at least. This would be the perfect time for you to eat something. Your father will be so excited to see you that he will forget to feed you again…" Lucas was the same age as Weiss. He had white hair and silver eyes, making him blend in with the Schnee colors. He wore a white outfit and a green, white-rimmed fur cape. He was the last huntsman to ever graduate from Asylum Academy, the highest class bodyguard Weiss's father could afford.

"Your worry too much, Lucas. Besides, what food could a train's dining car offer anyway…"

"Food that you put in your mouth and chew. That is the only food I have ever craved, Ms. Schnee." Lucas put his head back down and closed his eyes, showing he was done talking.

Over all seventeen years of her life, Weiss could not remember meeting anyone as carefree as Lucas.

Of course, we all know that is going to change.

She decided to heed her bodyguard's advice and moved into the dining car.

Someone came to assist her immediately. Said waiter didn't seem to yield much emotion. He got her seated and handed her a menu. "Call me when you need to order." He left her to help someone else.

Weiss looked through the menu without much exuberance. She knew she wouldn't have trouble finding the waiter again.

Who could misplace a waiter in a blue hoodie jacket?

"Miss! I can't let you bring that in here!" the waiter said.

Weiss turned in the direction of the disturbance.

"Come on! It's sheathed and everything!" Ruby argued, holding her rapier away from the waiter.

The waiter glared at her. "If that rapier comes the slightest bit out of that sheath, Ms. Rose, I will personally kick you off the train."

Ruby nodded. "It won't, Ray! You know me!"

The waiter crossed his arms. "We are out of booths. You will have to wait." He immediately went back to work.

Weiss went back to looking through her menu. Well she tried.

The little, red girl sparked her curiosity. Why did she carry a rapier? Was she a huntress?

_"No. Huntresses aren't existent anymore."_ Weiss sighed. She knew she wasn't going to be able to focus like this. "You can sit here!" Weiss called.

Ruby perked up and moved to the seat across from Weiss. "Thank you! I would have died of boredom if I had to wait a second longer!"

"It's only been a few seconds…"

"Huh, time moves fast when you are bored out of your mind!"

"Ok… Why do you have a rapier?"

Ruby smiled and unclipped the sheath from her belt. "I was supposed to be a huntress, but you know what happened… My mom is the one who ended the Grimm. I guess I should be happy about that! This is the Multi-Action Dust Rapier I went to Beacon with." She put the sheathed rapier on the table.

"Your mother is Summer Rose!? Why are you here then?"

Ruby giggled at Weiss's surprise. "I am joining the military. That is currently the only place that will accept my skill set. As soon as I get off this train, I am starting basic training." She offered her hand to Weiss. "I'm Ruby."

Weiss nervously shook her hand. "Weiss."

"Wow! You are the Schnee girl? The people you meet, huh?"

"Yes… The people you meet…"

They ordered their food and sat in silence for a while.

"What's its name?" Weiss asked.

"Huh?"

"What's your rapier's name?"

Ruby frowned. "I should keep a counter of how many people have asked me that… I never really named it."

"That's a shame. It's a beautiful blade." Weiss picked up the sheathed blade and looked it over.

"Do you have a name for it?"

"…Myrtenaster…" Weiss answered.

"Huh… Not a bad name actually… Why Myrtenaster?"

"It's just the name that came to my mind."

"I love it!" Ruby hugged Weiss from across the table.

"Ruby! Get off me, dolt!" Weiss blushed as she tried to pry Ruby off.

"You can't make me Weiss-y!"

The sound of a sword being unsheathed echoed through the entire dining area.

"But I can," Lucas said as he pointed a blade at Ruby.

Ruby released Weiss and nervously sunk back into her seat. "Oops… Didn't mean anything bad by that…"

"Lucas, she's fine. Sh-she just caught me by surprise…" Weiss straightened herself out.

Lucas bowed respectfully. "Pardon my transgression, Ms. Schnee." He left them alone.

Ruby cleared her throat. "Is he your boyfr-?"

"Bodyguard," Weiss quickly answered.

"Oh."

They sat in awkward silence for a while.

"Sorry about hugging you like that…"

Weiss blushed when she remembered the contact. "I-I'm just not used to contact like that. Especially not from someone I just met…"

Ruby giggled and put Myrtenaster back on her belt. "I'm going to be gone for a few months after I get off this train, but we should meet up when I get back!"

"That… Would be nice. I am interested in your…adventures."

Ruby smiled. "Great! Just let me-" She grabbed a napkin and began writing her phone number on it. "-give you this!" She slid the napkin over.

Weiss took another napkin. "I should give you mine too. May I borrow your pen?"

Ruby handed the pen over. "Not much ink left in that. Not sure if it will be enough."

Weiss got halfway through her number before the pen ran out of ink. "Lucas!"

Lucas was there in a second. "Yes, Ms. Schnee."

"I need my purse."

"Of course." Lucas took the white bag from his shoulder and set it on the table. He bowed again before leaving.

"Huh… Big, masculine bodyguard that holds your purse. You really chose good!" Ruby commented.

Weiss couldn't find a pen in her purse, so she wrote the rest out with her lipstick. She wrote her name in fine penmanship under the number. "Here." She slid the napkin to Ruby.

"Ok! I'll call you in…two and a half months!"

The waiter finally arrived with their food and left them to enjoy their meal together.

Ruby finished quickly. "I'd better prepare my things! See you around!" She ran out of the dining cart, leaving a trail of flower petals.

Weiss actually felt bad to see her go. "Ok…" she muttered to the now absent Ruby Rose.

Lucas moved next to her. "Strong and cute. You really pick'em Ms. Schnee. Your parents and I will talk about this around the fireplace tonight and laaaaaaugh~"

"Lucas?

"Yes, Ms. Schnee?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry, Ms. Schnee."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, lack of OCs...check. Only OC being Lucas, the fan favorite...check! (Ray doesn't count.) Now I need to write a few fluff chapters between Ruby and Weiss in this...<strong>

**calm before the storm.**

**Oh right! I am writing this with my friend Reagan (Legsboy Team)! He writes stuff for challenges. His current writing challenge...*gags* I wouldn't read it... But you can check his stuff if you want to!**

**Leave a review! A know this first chapter isn't that great, but we have a LOT of territory to cover!**


	2. Awkward Bang!

**Yeah... Let's cut to the chase. I haven't had a good night sleep in a long time due to late-night school projects so...this chapter may not be on par. My co-writer, Reagan (Legsboy Team), has been through the same, so don't expect relief very soon. *passes out***

* * *

><p>Time passes quickly, no matter the situation. That is a fact of life.<p>

Weiss moved around her home, grabbing things while brushing her hair. She was wearing a white suit for the fact that she had business that day. "Schedule, Lucas!"

Lucas cleared his throat. "You are late for breakfast by-"

"I know! Move on!"

"Your schedule is rather small today. Simply meet up with your father for a tour of the Schnee Labs, and later you will need meet Ruby Rose for a romantic lunch in the town-" Lucas grinned.

"What!?" Weiss snapped her head to Lucas.

"It's been two and a half-months, Ms. Schnee." Lucas held up her cellphone. "And I don't believe you have seen your cellphone in a few days. I took the liberty of checking your texts. Ms. Rose says she will be arriving in Vale around eleven o' clock. Today." He tossed the phone to her. "Maybe you should take the liberty of carrying your own purse from now on. Though it is my color," he teased.

Weiss looked through her messages.

Indeed, one recent text from the huntress she had met a few months ago.

Weiss began to move faster. "I am getting tired of telling you I don't see anything in her."

"Sure~" Lucas waggled his eyebrows. _"Tsundere,"_ he mentally added.

"Just start the car!" Weiss put her hair up in her normal sideways ponytail.

Lucas grabbed some keys off the wall. "Yes, Ms. Schnee." He teleported away. For someone with teleportation as a semblance, he never got the best gas mileage.

Weiss made sure she looked perfect before going out to her ride. She got in the backseat. "Get going."

Lucas flashed her another grin. "While you are with your father, should I pick up some flowers for your date with Ms. Rose?"

"I told you to shut up and drive!"

Lucas started to drive. "Yes, Ms. Schnee."

* * *

><p>Weiss's father quickly ushered Weiss and Lucas into the building. "Let's get started!"<p>

Lucas looked at the walls.

All clean white.

It made his eyes burn with how bright the room was.

"…anyone have any sunglasses I can borrow?"

Weiss's father handed over a pair, obviously not affected by the lighting.

The three went along.

"Feel free to speak up, Weiss! The Schnee Lab is one of the biggest parts of the company besides the actual dust mining operations!"

Weiss kept walking with him. "I really see nothing to talk about yet."

"I can concur with your daughter, Mr. Schnee. Blinding white walls are not the best conversation starters," Lucas added.

"Then let's get to the best part right away! Our main project is currently human advancement. Improve the human race to be able to fight against the creatures of Grimm if they ever return!" Mr. Schnee opened a door. "This is the main laboratory, headed by my greatest scientist! Roman! Come introduce yourself!"

Silence.

The room was dark.

"Something isn't right… Roman never works in the dark and is never late for work…" Mr. Schnee muttered.

Lucas took off his sunglasses and entered the room in front of his two companions. "Stay behind me." He pulled his dual sniper-swords, Prologue and Epilogue, from his back before trying to close the door.

The door wouldn't close between him and his charges.

"The door won't close. Stay close to me. That is the only way I can keep you two safe."

Weiss reached into her purse, which she was actually carrying by herself this time, and pulled out a pistol. She wasn't trained with it, but it made her feel safe.

Lucas began to lead them through the room, poking around the darkness with his blades. "Dust damn it… I'm afraid of the dark…"

"Thank you for telling me that, Lucas. I feel so much safer now," Weiss groaned.

"Get down!"

Weiss pulled her father to the floor.

Lucas swung his blades through something.

A smell filled the air, one only Lucas memorized.

_"Beowolf blood."_ He got on one knee and felt the corpse. _"Definitely a beowolf."_ He stood back up and got Weiss and her father back to their feet. "You two ok?"

"Yes. We are just fine," Weiss answered for her currently scared silent father.

"You had better be. There are Grimm in this room."

"Grimm!? But aren't they-!?"

"Extinct? That's what I thought as well." Lucas began to lead them through the dark again. "Where is the light switch for this room? I didn't find any near the door."

"Th-the light switch for this room is accessed from the terminal in the office area. If the lights aren't on here, that means the power is simply out," Mr. Schnee answered.

"And no other lights in the entire building are out. I smell something fishy, and it isn't your daughter's attitude."

"Hey!" Weiss snapped.

"Behind you!"

Weiss quickly turned around and fired her gun.

The shot rang through the room.

Weiss felt a warm fluid splatter her suit. "D-did I get it?" She still couldn't see through the darkness.

Lucas moved to the body. "You stunned it." He brought his leg up before crushing the creature's skull. "I got it."

Weiss felt sick. She was hearing plenty of sounds she never really wanted to hear in her life.

A howl filled the room.

Lucas tightened his grip on his blades.

More howls joined the first.

"Come at me."

The howls began to change into growls.

"I fear no evil."

Weiss felt shivers go down her spine. "What do I do!?"

"Take your father and run!" Lucas changed Prologue and Epilogue into their sniper rifle forms and began to fire.

Weiss did as she was told. She was having an easier time seeing now, her eyes finally adjusted to the dark. "Dad! Let's go!"

The man didn't answer, too scared to talk.

Weiss stopped at a large machine. She noticed a large stack of circuitry next to it. _"This machine has been gutted. There may be room to hide inside."_ She opened a side panel and pushed her father inside the machine before closing it behind him. She held up her gun. _"This is literally turning into hell…"_

Lucas took a blow and slid across the polished floor. "I can't see worth a shit!"

"Join the club!" Weiss fired in the direction she heard a growl come from.

Lucas growled when he was hit again. "Enough!" His aura flared, sending a ripple of light across the floor, forcing the Grimm back.

Weiss saw something with that brief moment of sight. She moved to an active computer. _"The power isn't out."_ She ran her fingers across the keyboard.

The computer started showing several lines of code.

_"The lights were cut off from here. How do I turn them back on?"_ Weiss started typing in the code's missing parts.

The sound of Lucas being hit across the floor again got her working faster.

_"Oh dust oh dust oh dust!"_

Flames erupted at the lab's entrance.

Lucas and Weiss turned their focus to the flames.

Behind the flames was a very familiar person.

Ruby looked up from the flames, pulling Myrtenaster's tip from the floor. "'Ello beasty." She was wearing a military camo uniform under her hood. As weird as she looked in that getup, her face was currently the face of an angel to Weiss.

Lucas used the light from the flames to fire off some bullets at his foes. "Ms. Rose! Assistance would be incredible at this point!"

Ruby ran forward and jumped over a table. She got back-to-back with Lucas. "I thought you were a fully graduated huntsman!"

Lucas playfully rolled his eyes. "Guess I'm rusty!"

Ruby spun Myrtenaster's dust cylinder. "I am sure you know the standard strategy for our situation?"

Lucas reloaded. "Yes I do. You first."

Ruby's fire went out, leaving them in darkness.

The sounds of battle and chaos erupted through the room.

Weiss was still trying to get the lights on. _"Who would go through so much coding to turn the damn lights off!?"_ She was pissed off at this point. "Damn you!" She brought up her gun and shot the computer repeatedly.

The lights turned on.

Ruby and Lucas had already cleared the room and were standing on a pile of beowolf corpses.

"Better late than never!" Lucas put his blades on his back and crossed his arms.

Weiss dropped to her knees. "I feel like throwing up…"

Lucas immediately ran to her side. "Breathe Ms. Schnee. You are not used to this kind of violence."

"You think!?"

"Excuse my obvious blathering, Ms. Schnee."

Ruby sheathed Myrtenaster. "Grimm sightings getting normal these days?"

"As normal as Mr. Schnee getting forced into lab equipment." Lucas moved over to the machine that currently housed the richest man in Remnant.

"…and how often is th-?"

"Not often at all," Weiss answered.

"Oh…"

"Why are you here anyway, Ruby?"

"I got an invite from your butler here." Ruby pointed at Lucas.

"I am not a butler. I am a bodyguard." Lucas got to work trying to free Weiss's father from his current imprisonment.

Ruby noticed Lucas's trouble. "Need some help there?"

Lucas dented the door with a kick before pulling it off. "I'm no Hulk-" He tossed the door aside. "-but I get the job done." He looked into the machine. "Huh…passed out like a wimp. Scary that Weiss is more masculine than he is."

Ruby's eyes seemed to flicker at Lucas's door-removing technique. "Nice."

Weiss was still on the floor.

Ruby helped her up and supported her weight for her. "Miss me, Weiss?"

"…I don't think my heart is working…" Weiss dropped her gun.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "She's fine Ms. Rose. Can you please do me a favor and take her home? I need to start an investigation here immediately."

Ruby nodded. "You can count on me, Alfred!" She grabbed Weiss's gun and her purse.

Lucas growled and tossed his keys to her. "Address is on the keys."

Ruby did a mock salute and began helping Weiss out of the building.

Lucas took one last look at the beowolf corpses. _"Professor Torchwick is dead. No one could survive this."_ He hefted Mr. Schnee onto his shoulder and left the room.

* * *

><p>The room was a simple computer room.<p>

A simple desk with a bunch of notes, a computer, and a phone was all that was in the room.

At least with the exception of the faunus in the lone computer chair.

"-I will be sure to tell her." Sun leaned back in his chair. "What about pay?" He frowned when he heard the answer. "Owes you anyway, huh? Listen, can you pitch in a couple bucks? This faunus has to eat ya dig?" He grinned when a more appealing answer came to his ears. "You got it!" He hung the phone up and got up from his seat.

The building he was in reeked of fish, and by its clean state, you could tell it wasn't Sun's socks presenting that odor.

He entered the next room.

It was mostly dark, only one lamp was on.

Reading light.

"Blake! There's a case for ya!" Sun called.

Two cat ears twitched as they registered noise.

"Name?" Blake asked.

"Lucas Christian. Says you owe him," Sun answered.

"…case?"

"Somethin' bout beowolves at the Schnee labs."

Blake closed her book and stood up from her chair, finally getting somewhat into the light.

Sun wasn't even surprised to see she was in nothing but her undergarments. "Are you actually going out for once?"

"…depends. Set up a schedule."

"Got it, bosslady."

* * *

><p>"Glad to see you are functioning properly now!" Ruby commented as she opened the front door of Weiss's home for her.<p>

"I am not even going to ask how you were not at all terrified of those creatures…" Weiss stumbled a little as she walked inside.

"Meh, they're not bad when you're hungry." Ruby shrugged.

"…you're kidding…"

"Nope! Like chicken!"

Weiss looked at Ruby, the look of absolute nonbelief on her face. "Really?"

"Yup-yup!"

"…really?"

Ruby crossed her arms. "Ask one more time, and I will take you back to the Schnee Labs for a sample."

"N-no! Not necessary!" Weiss gagged at the thought.

Ruby straightened out her military uniform. "You should go change your clothes and take a shower. If you keep the smell of beowolf blood on you, hunters and huntresses will start camping on your front lawn."

"S-sure…" Weiss began to go to her room. "You should probably do the same…"

Ruby looked down at her uniform. "Not enough blood on me to catch anyone's attention. Besides, I need to go pick up my clothes from my sister anyway. The sooner I get into my combat skirt, the happier I will be."

Weiss turned back to Ruby. "I'll go with you when I am ready."

Ruby chuckled. "Weiss! You just went through a traumatizing experience! You stay here. No need to help a near-stranger grab her things!"

Weiss crossed her arms. "I am a little startled but not traumatized. I am no damsel in distress."

"You looked that way to me…"

"Excuse me!?"

"Nothing!"

Weiss shook her head and entered the master bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Ruby opened her scroll and dialed a number. "Hey, Yang. I'm going to be over soon. I will be bringing a friend so…be nice okay? Don't make me look bad."

Yang appeared on the scroll. "Actual friend or some person you woke up next to after your 'I'm out of basic training' party?"

"I'm serious, Yang!"

"Figures you wouldn't party after that…"

"Just don't make me look bad!" Ruby snapped before hanging up. "Dust dammit, Yang…"

Weiss exited her room, now wearing a simple white t-shirt and a white skirt that went down to her knees. "Who were you yelling at?"

"…my sister. She tends to be a bit…outgoing," Ruby answered.

"Lucas acts the same when he is in a good mood. I'm used to it."

"Trust me. It doesn't get worse than Yang."

Weiss held her hand to Ruby. "Let's go. I'm driving."

Ruby held the car keys away. "I don't know…"

"Ruby! I'm fine!"

"Ok! Ok!" Ruby surrendered the keys.

* * *

><p>"I feel an incredible amount of regret…" Weiss muttered.<p>

"What's wrong, Weiss?" Ruby asked. "We are just here to grab a bite to eat and grab my stuff from my sister."

"…just look at it. Disgusting." Weiss gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"…it's a pizza place…"

"It is a greasy abomination."

"Weiss?"

"What?"

"…you've never had pizza before have you?"

"…"

"…I feel sorry for you. Let's go." Ruby stepped out of the car.

"I-I'd rather not…"

Ruby rolled her eyes and sped over to Weiss's side of the car. She yanked open the door and pulled Weiss out. "Well you are! You will have tried this by the end of the day! Ruby's code of honor!"

Weiss glared at Ruby and pulled away. "Fine."

The two entered the eatery.

"Just find us a seat while I order us something and track down my sister." Ruby left Weiss alone.

So here Weiss was, alone in one of the most disgusting places she had ever laid eyes on. She took a seat but not before checking it for grime first. She thought her time couldn't get any worse.

This was just the beginning.

The topping on the cake was when someone decided to get Weiss's attention.

Weiss could almost feel the energy of the person next to her. She turned to the person. "Yes?"

"Eating alone?" The blonde asked.

Weiss crossed her arms. "I'm here with an acquaintance."

"Not friend? Not boyfriend? Not girlfriend? Not whatever? You live a boring life, princess. Let me tell ya!" She slipped into the seat across from Weiss. "But I promise I can excite you." She winked and flicked her hair back.

Weiss glared at her. "Are you trying to court me?"

"Maybe. It's not often I find a beauty like you around these parts."

"I keep an Imperial-Class Type 343 Dust Pistol in my purse."

"See my face? I don't care. I do care about scoring with the girl sitting across from me though~"

Weiss reached for her purse and opened it.

The blonde spun a familiar pistol around her index finger. "Calm down! How about we kiss and make up?"

Ruby came to the table at that time. "Weiss! Nice to see you've met my sister!" She finally looked like herself, now wearing her combat skirt.

Weiss slapped the blonde with her purse. "You could say that."

"Yang! I told you to behave!" Ruby snapped.

Yang frowned. "Sorry, Rubes! You don't normally bring back such beauties! I thought your friend would be some guy I needed to beat the lights out of!" She slid Weiss's pistol back to her.

Weiss put her weapon away. "Ruby, keep your sister on a leash or something. She is the most annoying person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Yeah… That's Yang."

"Hey!" Yang crossed her arms and glared at Ruby.

"W-why don't we just talk it out? I ordered our food already!" Ruby sat down next to Weiss.

"And what about drinks?" Yang asked.

"Are you kidding? Drinks here are expensive! I just bought some bottled water from the gas station across the street!" Ruby put three bottles on the table.

"Better than getting some old soda from a machine." Weiss took a bottle.

* * *

><p>Blake opened her car door and began to enter the Schnee Labs. "Sun, grab our gear."<p>

Sun gave her a thumbs up and ran back to the car.

"Strange to see you not drunk, not smoking, and weirdest of all…clothed." Lucas didn't move from where he was leaning against the wall.

"People change, Christian." Blake moved past him. "Where's the scene of the disturbance?"

Sun ran back with their gear. "She hasn't changed much really! She walks around the workplace in her undergarments, and she smokes when she feels bored!"

Blake glared at Sun before taking her Gambol Shroud from him.

Lucas began to lead the two to the lab. "Excuse the smell. Beowolf blood is really potent."

"So I have experienced."

Lucas opened the door for them. "This is it."

Blake entered the room. "Take pictures, Sun. Adam and Velvet can reconstruct them into a holographic reference when we get back."

"You mean Velvet. Adam hasn't left his room in weeks. I wonder if he is still alive…" Sun began to take pictures.

"Find anything you can work with yet?" Lucas asked.

Blake frowned at a certain bullet-filled computer. "The Schnee girl do this?"

"Ms. Schnee did what she had to."

Blake nodded. "Thank dust there are multiple computers here that share the same information. Do you have a copy of all the computer data?"

Lucas pulled a flashdrive from his pocket. "Have it here."

Blake took the flashdrive. "I haven't found out much here, but I know one thing."

Sun opened his mouth to ask.

"Professor Torchwick did this and is still alive."

"Oh…" Sun muttered.

Lucas nodded. "For whatever reason he did this, it wasn't for anything friendly. He knew that I would be in this room with two of his superiors. His intentions to are rather clear. Ms. Schnee is being indirectly watched by a young huntress. I will take care of her father."

Blake ran her fingers over the flashdrive. "And I will see what I can do on my end."

Sun cleared his throat. "You two are just so shrouded in mystery. It's just weird and creepy…"

* * *

><p>Yang was bored.<p>

Really bored.

Fall asleep into her pizza bored.

Never actually finished her pizza bored. (Because Yang doesn't leave food unattended.)

She groaned. _"We have been here for hours… When will they stop?"_

Ruby and Weiss were indeed still talking.

Weiss's attention was currently all focused on Ruby's stories.

Ruby was, of course, telling the story of how she killed a Nevermore by herself during her initiation at Beacon.

Yang couldn't take it anymore. "Are you guys almost done?"

Ruby turned to Yang and smiled. "Just let me finish up this story! It feels great to remember our times at Beacon!" She turned back to Weiss and continued.

Yang could see the sparkling in her eyes. _"That's more excitement than she normally has when telling a story…"_

Something began to form in her mind.

_"No way. Nuh uh. The two hardly know each other…"_ Yang looked at Weiss, the rich and prideful rich girl that seemed so happy to hear Ruby talk. She grinned. _"Who am I kidding? Clear as day! They totally like each other!"_ She took note of what Weiss was wearing.

Something was definitely forming in her head.

Yang reached for her water. _"Consider this a favor, Rubes! Don't blink and enjoy! Time to not only do this for Ruby, but to show the little princess a very important rule. Never wear pure white."_

Weiss and Ruby seemed so innocent.

It would be a crime to ruin this moment.

Yang always loved to live on the edge. She got up and moved away from the table. "Gotta go, Ruby. Thought I would spend the day with you, but you seem a little…busy. Maybe some other time!"

Ruby turned back to Yang. "Thanks for bringing my things!"

Yang nodded. "You bet!" She left Ruby and Weiss alone and headed for the door. She was just out of their sight.

Perfect.

Yang pulled her arm back, bottle of water in hand. _"Now the amazing Yang will do a magic trick! She will make little, princess Schnee's face turn red!"_ She threw the water before bolting out the door.

* * *

><p>"-then I jumped off the edge! The fall was more than enough power to get me through one of the Nevermore's wings, and after that, the thing spiraled to its death!" Ruby finished.<p>

"How did you get up that cliff anyway?" Weiss asked.

"My partner, Jaune, launched me off of his shield." Ruby finally finished off her last bite of food.

"I always wanted to be a huntress when I was younger, but I couldn't handle the physical work. Sometimes a wonder if I should have just pushed through that. My current occupation's biggest excitement in weeks was…you know…"

Ruby frowned. "Never crave excitement. It never comes in a friendly way when you ask for it."

"What do you-?" Weiss was interrupted by a splash of water. "What the dust!?"

"…W-Weiss? I can kind of see everything…"

"What-?" Weiss looked down at her lap.

The white of her skirt was now replaced with the blue of her undergarments.

Weiss squeaked in surprise and quickly covered up herself the best she could. "I-I guess this is what you meant by 'don't ask for excitement'…"

Ruby reached to put part of her hood around Weiss to cover her. "Y-yeah…"

The two sat there. Their faces now showing obvious blushing. The way Ruby's hood was still on Ruby but also wrapped around Weiss was in no way comfortable for them.

"W-we should go…" Ruby stood up slowly, keeping her hood wrapped around Weiss. _"Yang, I know what you did. You are the only person I know who would do something like this."_

Weiss slowly stood up, making sure she kept a tight hold of Ruby's hood. "Lead the way… You're the one wearing the hood…"

* * *

><p>Yang was still laughing hours later. She looked at her watch. "Three…two…one."<p>

Ruby entered Yang's home and froze Yang to the floor with Myrtenaster. "Dammit, Yang!"

"Come on! I was doing you a favor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I wanted to start this off with an awkward bang! (Probably because I can't think clearly.) We only have a few chapters to got before things go to hell! So far Ruby is a military girl, Weiss is a business woman, Blake is a detective stereotype, and Yang is...Yang.<strong>


End file.
